The one you don't hear
by kmmi95
Summary: What was going though Mr Crepsely's mind when Darren was morning over Sam? This story will tell you.


The death of Sam has struck Darren hard. I know this, although I am of mixed minds. The boy drank Sam's blood to keep his memory alive. I know it was shallow of me to ask that of him but he was wasting away, and it was killing me to see it. Every day he got slightly paler, skinny and weaker. It hurt me to see that happening. I cared for Darren, I would never tell him this as I should just be his guide. Not his father figure. But he had become like a son to me. That is why I told him to drink Sam's blood. Sam had been his friend who had been savaged by the wolf man, he was still alive but only just, even with medical help he had no chance of survival. I tried to be nice while breaking the news to Darren. But he still despised me for it. I will not pretend that when he told me he hated me and that I had to go away it didn't hurt because it did. I left him to make his own decision but I only flitted to the show to say that we needed help, and then I went back. I went back just in time to see Darren finish drinking his blood. I thought that would be the end of my torture but it was not. Darren started to cry. He howled a howl that could only be compared to the wolf man, but there was one massive difference. It was a howl of sorrow and in that moment I have never wanted to go and comfort someone so much. But I did not.

I waited for the help to come. Mr Tall and a few others asked how the wolf man had got free, I told them the truth. I told them that the only one who could tell them was Darren and he was in no fit state to be questioned for some time. The little people then collected the wolf man's unconscious form and took him back to his cage. They then came back to take Sam's body away, I had not thought of their form of disposal until Darren and Mr Tall pointed out the fact that the little people were going to eat him. Darren just could not deal with this. I thought he was insanely brave when he said that the little people would have to eat him before they ate Sam. I could see that burying Sam properly would mean a lot to Darren. So I told Mr Tall to go back to the cirque and I would help him dig the grave. I agreed that the boy needed to be said goodbye to the proper way, but also I hoped it would give Darren some closure, and maybe just maybe he may not be so mad at me for making him drink the blood. I tried to talk to Darren after the rest had left. Of course I asked stupid questions though.  
"How are you?" Well how do you think he feels Larten you fool! But there was one question I desperately wanted an answer to.  
"Are you angry with me?" I asked not knowing if I wanted the answer but he surprised me  
"No" but then he told me that he did not want to waste words on me. I never thought something like this would happen. I started to hate myself again for turning him again. If I had never turned him he would never have had to deal with this pain. But then Darren spoke to a little person and it knocked me out of my thoughts the little person with the limp came over to the hole we had started to dig, jumped in and started to claw at the earth with its fingers. I told Darren to rest he would be no good helping us.  
We left camp the next day. Darren did not sleep that night we spent the whole night by the grave. I was told the next day though that Evra had found Sam's backpack and given it to Darren. But I know for the next week Darren kept screaming in his sleep. I only know because the first night I was walking past his tent when he started to scream. I rushed in thinking that he was under attack. But he was not. So I did that only thing I could think of. I sat at the end of his bed and talked to him, calmed him until he stopped. He never knew I was there so I came back and did the same for the next week. But he finally got over his friends death. I knew that he had been upset but many things had made me proud of him. But the one thing that worried me was how soon he would have to deal with the same pain, and who would he be morning over.

**Hiya I haven't posted in a while that's because I have had a lot of personal problems to deal with. Whoever said being a teenager was easy was telling the biggest lie I have ever heard. But any way this is the first fic I have wrote for the Darren Shan saga, Yeah, I love the books finished the series tonight. But I have started to write a new a fan fic for Darren Shan, still in Mr Crepsely's thoughts but for a different book  
Reviews would be loved, even if it is only a few words. Thanks for reading  
Lots of love Kmmi95  
XXX**


End file.
